violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Gregorio Casal
Gregorio Casal is the dance teacher and ex-director of On Beat Studio and one of the main antagonists in the series. Gregorio is portrayed by Rodrigo Pedreira. Personality Gregorio is a good dancer, the only problem is the way that he treats all the students at Studio 21. He doesn't like the way Pablo teaches the students, because he is convinced that the only way the students can become good artists, is a serious and individualistic work. Gregorio is a jealous man seeking for the job of the director. Antonio realizes this and makes him go to take a therapy, which gives him ideas on how to bring down Pablo's reign. Gregorio is a very stuck up and arrogant teacher. He uses students such as Andres and Broduey to do his dirty work. He only does this by blackmailing them. He did this to Andres by threatening him that he will tell everybody about him pranking Ludmila. Later, he uses Broduey as his new spy, but later, his friends convince him to stop being Gregorio's spy. He also treats students unfairly such as giving Tomas a hard time. On one episode, he made Tomas do a hard routine deliberately making him sprain his ankle. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Gregorio is a mean and selfish person. He doesn't like Tomas and he tried everything to make him unacceptable at the Studio. He is very mean and he wants to be the director of Studio 21. He always tries to get rid of Pablo and Tomas, because he can't stand none of them, but Antonio doesn't know about his plans, he just knows that everybody complains that Gregorio is too rude. At the end of Part 1 he destroys the Studio's big show and as a result Pablo is sacked and Antonio makes Gregorio the new director at Studio 21. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Friends Ludmila Ferro Friend/Student Ludmila is Gregorio's favourite student. He defends her from Pablo and the other students. When Ludmila thinks of an idea, he always goes along with it. And when Gregorio plans something, he asks Ludmila to help him with it nearly every time. The main reason Gregorio likes Ludmila is because of her rich family, but it could also be because they are very alike and have a lot in common. Marotti Friend/Sidekick Marotti and Gregorio seem like friends, but Gregorio is more like Marotti's sidekick than his friend. They have both been working on the reality show "Talents 21". Gregorio always tries to convince Marotti to do what he wants, but Marotti just ignores him and he tells Gregorio not to tell him how to do his job. Gregorio constantly mispronounces Marotti's name and this annoys Marotti a lot. Enemies Pablo Galindo Enemy/Co-worker Gregorio hates Pablo, he is very paranoid and thinks that Pablo is trying to steal his job as the director of Studio 21. He always blames Pablo for everything bad that happens, even when Pablo didn't have anything to do with it. But despite Gregorio's behaviour, Pablo didn't consider Gregorio an enemy, nor a rival, and just wanted them to be good co-workers at the very least. However, as time goes on, Pablo sees how bad Gregorio treats the students and begins to dislike him more and more. Tomas Heredia Enemy/Student Gregorio hated Tomas since he first saw him. Tomas doesn't know how to please Gregorio, because he always something to him, but he doesn't mean it. Gregorio would do anything to get rid of him, because he thinks that Tomas isn't good enough to be part of Studio 21. Sometimes he even uses his spy to help him get rid of Tomas. Federico Enemy/Student Gregorio hates Federico because Pablo chose him to be the new exchange student at Studio 21. He thinks that he shouldn't be a part of the Studio. He even said that Federico couldn't be a part of the "Talents 21" contest because he wasn't really a part of the Studio just a exchange student, but Antonio decided that Federico could enter the contest. Federico is also shown to not be afraid of Gregorio unlike some of the other students, as he quickly stood up to Gregorio by reminding him that he could not actually decide what he could do and not do, since Antonio is the one who is really in charge at Studio 21, much to Gregorio's dislike. Trivia *His favourite student at the Studio is Ludmila. *He wants to become the principal of Studio 21 and eventually succeeded. *He hates Tomas, Pablo and Federico. *He loves his ball and he plays with it most of the time, especially during his dance classes at Studio 21. *He calls his ball "Stylish". *He doesn't really like any of the teachers on Studio 21 because he says that they all gang up against him. *He is very strict especially to the students he hates, but he's also a very good dance teacher. *He knows some Italian, Japanese and Portuguese and uses them to tease the students. For example, he used Portuguese to tease Camila about Broduey, and he used Italian to taunt Federico and Francesca. *He has teamed up with Andres a couple of times but it never resulted well. *He changed the votes for "Talents 21" so Federico would lose. However, Luca was in the room and saw him. *His ball is yellow and has a smiley face on it, which may be a joke to the fact he is very miserable. *His last name 'Casal' means couple in Portuguese. *He doesn't cook.Gregorio and Angie talking to Pablo. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Antagonist